Talk:Alpha Eridani II
Alpha Aradoni II The captioning on the DVD spells this system Alpha Aradoni. It sounds like Aradoni too, I know we all would love it to be Eridoni because it's a real star, but no matter how many times I hear the word, it always sounds like Aradoni. --TOSrules 22:13, Dec 16, 2004 (CET) * Yeah, I'm going to have to agree on that one. It at least requires some fancy redirect work, one way or the other. --Alan del Beccio 16:27, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Okay, I'm going to have to take back what I said. It is awfully hard to argue with the fact that on Google, Alpha Eridani II = about 18,200 hits; whereas Alpha Aradoni = about 122 hits(!!). I still think it is worth keeping the latter as a useful redirect. --Alan del Beccio 16:37, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Alpha Proxima II I've just watched the episode on DVD and did never here "Alpha Proxima II". In addition, the transcript http://http://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/37wolfinthefoldtrans.htm also nowhere has the planet's name in it. Is it maybe from the script or were any scenes cut for the DVDs? It's listed in virtually any ST Database on the Internet, but I cannot find it in the episode! Kennelly 12:16, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Might it be from a (pre-)Okudagram display? --Alan del Beccio 16:14, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) I didn't see any displays at all in the episode,only normal visual screen showing nothing if not specifically ordered to. The computers back then unfortunately had no LCARS or background displays just a bunch of blinking lights. Once the computer verbally gives the list of unsolved murders and says "Additional Examples exist". Maybe this example being Alpha Proxima II was cut out for time reasons. BTW, I don't have it at hand is maybe the ST Encyclopedia more specific? Kennelly 16:39, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I did some researching and discovered that the Star Trek Concordance (like many other resources, as you said) references Alpha Proxima II as well, but does not reference Alpha Eridani II (one of the few other "Alpha" references in that episode). I'm wondering if the latter replaced the former at some point and instead of anyone checking to see if the reference was correct all along, it was just mindlessly transcribed from one source to another. I also noticed that StarTrek.com cites , but in the actual entry for Redjac it contradicts itself and in the list of murders. --Alan del Beccio 16:53, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** I made a note mirroring what I said here on Alpha Eridani II. --Alan del Beccio 17:06, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Oh, and to answer your question about the Star Trek Encyclopedia, no, it is just as vague as the article previously read: "Planet where several women were knifed to death. The murders were reminiscent of those committed by Jack the Ripper. ( [TOS])" --Alan del Beccio 18:57, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Yeah, sounds reasonable to me (did some quick Google Search and came to the same result as you-far more references to Alpha Proxima II than to Alpha Eridani II, though the latter was spoken in the episode). So, as this planet is non-canon, shouldn't we delete it now and remove it from all references (I'm specifically thinking of all the articles about Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri etc. ?Kennelly 17:37, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Probably should keep it as a useful redirect, as it is obviously highly referenced and someone is bound to recreate it on down the road if it is removed. I suppose then we could modify the link to this page on the other pages your reference to background notes stating that there might be a place called "Alpha Proxima II"-- or something like that. --Alan del Beccio 18:42, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC)